Reincarnation
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: He was a Trickster, after finding out his true purpose Akira fought and defeated Yaldaboath and freeing humanity from it's tyrannical rule, however when he did he to disappeared along with the metaverse, but now reincarnated in an alternative universe he just couldn't catch a break.(With some SMT elements)
1. Reawaken

**after reading a review on my failed fanfic, I've decided to rewrite it with this now hopefully this one is a lot better than the last one, also this is still a harem but I'll keep the main girl a secret.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy.(by the way this story was inspired by a 'what if AU' Akira disappearing instead of Morgana)**

* * *

 _Minor Fixes: \5\12\2017_

* * *

 _"We will soon arrive at Kuoh station. We as we will arrived at Kuoh station. Please make sure to take all of your belongings with you when you disembark and please, have a nice day."_

The year 2016, was a hectic year to say the least if you'd ask, being able to summon mythological entities, using said entities to battle creatures made from the negative emotions of the masses, then proceeded to fight a 'God' killing said 'God' by summoning a Demon Lord using a leaver-action rifle on Christmas.

And no that wasn't sarcasm, that actually happened.

it all started with a boy named: Akira Kurusu, now Akira's life was anything but normal how you may ask? Well it was when Akira was walking back home at midnight when he encountered a man sexually harassing a woman, Akira couldn't simply watch any longer and decided to do something, which led to him being arrested by the police the woman was bribed by the man who was a powerful politician named: Masayoshi Shido, a man who manipulated the masses to make himself look good, and to make his enemies look bad, he even used his son, Goro Akechi as a pawn in his game, The only way Akira was able to defeat him was a power hidden deep within each and everyone.

 _Persona_.

Akira and his friends, Anne Takamaki, a half American outcast, Ryuji Sakamoto, a blonde kid-teen who had been falsely punished, Yusuke Kitagawa, a boy who saw the world as a piece of art, Makoto Nijima, a student council president who had feared being seen as useless, Futaba Sakura, an incredibly intelligent social outcast with a knack for computers, Haru Okumura, a girl who had the pressure of her father bearing down on her shoulders and of course, Morgana, the cat who definitely wasn't a cat despite the appearance he took in this world, they were connected with the power of Persona, it was a mask in a literal sense materialising great spirits, heroes, gods, monsters, demons, angels, all those who have created a legend would be in the Sea of Souls.

Theoretically, it is possible for the average person to get the same power, but the price to pay was too high, it would mean you would have to acknowledge your true personality, rather than hiding it to fit in society hiding under a mask.

Akira first acquired his initial persona when, his life along with Ryuji's was put into danger by a perverted and abusive teacher, his rebel soul saying the words that would say be plastered into Akira's mind forever.

 _"I Am Thou, Thou Art I"_

Those words held power, power that was enough to kill a God, The powers was forged into steel by the bonds Akira shared, allowed them to face down god himself, or at least a version, it hid in behind a constant smile of joviality and then eventually pounced once it had been unable to find the same entertainment from the situation as it did before.

It revealed itself as the holy grail that grants wishes, when it was defeated it revealed to be 'The God of Control' or simply 'Yaldaboath' it revealed it's deal with the master of the velvet room: Igor, it said that even if humanity will bring forth ruin or salvation, it was all sport to Yaldaboath.

Only with the recreation of Lavenza from Caroline and Justine's fusion, did Yaldaboath begins to unravel it's plan. Yaldaboath offered Akira a deal it was choice to restore the world as it was. Free from corruption, but the masses will be unable to think for themselves, unable to have free will, However Akira refuses and Yaldabaoth proceeds with it's plans, allowing Igor to return to the Velvet Room and formally greet the Akira, Igor reveals that those banished from cognition do not die, but are sealed in the Velvet Room, until someone with a strong bond releases them from the prison Yaldabaoth turned it into.

Akira gathered his friends, and was briefed with what to do, with Morgana revealing that he was created by Igor to assist the trickster in his journey or as Yaldaboath would put it 'rehabilitation' the Phantom Thieves went on to fight against Yaldaboath, making their way through it's dungeon and fought against Yaldaboath's Four Haralds Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael, then finally the the God of Control itself, Yaldaboath.

The battle had been what any great battle against a god would be, epic, blood rushing, divine and there were many times where lives were nearly lost, but Yaldaboath itself fell like all that had desired to stop the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Killed by a headshot from Akira's ultimate persona: Satanael, made of the seven deadly sins, Yaldabaoth realizes the true strength of the Trickster and ruefully acknowledges Igor's beliefs as it dissolves back into the original, mindless form of the Holy Grail.

But all of that was in Akira's past now. Sitting within the train and idly pretending to read a book, though he hadn't actually turned the page in the last ten minutes, Akira sighed wearily. The only times he could really afford to go back to Shibuya would be the holidays and those were too far and between for his satisfaction and at the school he had originally gone to Akira hadn't exactly been the most sociable of people, leaving him with very few he could call a proper friend. It honestly surprised the trickster whenever he thought about the various people he had come to know of: Hifumi, Munehisa, Tae, his teacher Kawakami, Oya, Shinya, Chihaya, Yuki, Toranosuke, Sae, even Caroline, Justine and Igor had been classed as confidants, which strengthened the boy's power with each growth in rank. Despite the fact that they all would've probably gone on with their lives when he would return fully, he couldn't just forget about them.

Akira wouldn't be able to forget about any of it, still keeping the glasses, the glasses he wore were fake it was made so that Akira would appear more friendly and less suspicious, right now Akira was in his causal clothing, which consists of a white under shirt, an open black blazer and dark blue trousers, and black shoes, and where is Akira going? Well to his house apparently.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Arriving at the designated area, Akira was at his house, it was a normal two story household, complete with four rooms on the second floor, one master bedroom, two normal bedrooms, and one guestroom, at the ground floor was where the kitchen, bathroom, and living room was located there.

Moving to the kitchen, all of the equipment needed was there, and of course the most important of all, the coffee machine, but what caught Akira's attention was a stickynote on the fridge, it says.

 _"Good day, Trickster. Or should I call you by your name 'Akira Kurusu', anyway you might be confused and wondering why your still here seeing as your journey has been completed, no in truth your journey has just begun, I have have transported you to a parallel universe, the body you inhabit is a parallel version of yourself, but with some tweaks for example, this universe's Akira lost his parents at the age of seven, sad I know but fear not! Because he was taken by his parent's friends from aboard, only to come back to his hometown after ten years, turn the paper around-"_

Akira raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told so, turning the page.

 _"_ _now since this alternative universe is anything but normal, were talking about angels, devils, fallen angels, gods, and more all rolled into one, which is why I've granted you the possibly to use your persona powers in the real world outside the metaverse. It is also appreciated if you use your personas wisely, you will learn in due time that your personas will work differently here, and in this world power attracts power. It can be both bad and good, now this is all the help I can give you without breaking rules._

 _-Philemon_

 _PS- I also granted you the money you acquired through the metaverse._

 _PSS- I almost forgot to mention, that because I transported you to an alternative universe, someone else was also transported here from your universe I don't know who though, it could be either good or bad, it depends on who it was that was transported here with you, it could be your friends, enemies, or someone you haven't met it all again it depends._

 _PSSS- Also I highly recommend that you use human personas."_

After reading the note, there was one thing Akira was gonna say.

 _'What the fuck.'_

Looks like life isn't done playing with our favorite Trickster.

"Ok, think positive, at least I don't have to worry about money for a while." Akira dryly said, with a forced Chuckle, he shook his head as he went to see the rest of his home.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Akira was at his room which was the master bedroom, fixing himself up Akira was now dressed in his PJs if memory serves him correctly, he was transferred to Kuoh Academy, the school itself was originally an all girl's school but was recently co-ed to incense the maximum students, and Akira was there for his third-year term Kuoh itself was also this Akira's hometown unlike himself who was raised in inaba.

Freeing himself from those thoughts Akira went to bed getting ready for tomorrow, he'll need some rest with all this news he had.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

deciding to take a detour, the Trickster eventually ended up relatively near to the school Akira would be attending now, Kuoh Academy looking as well kept as shown on the leaflets.

The school itself was exactly as it advertised itself to be, a place of beauty and advancements. The outside was kept pristine, home to many fields and courts, while what Akira could gleam from the windows said that the technology within certainly wasn't anything to scoff at. All of the bright colours and general atmosphere of friendliness, it was certainly better than what Shujin academy had to offer, honestly speaking between Shujin and Kuoh, Kuoh would win in a millstone.

Right Akira was dressed in his male Kuoh student's uniform, which consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

As for the girls however... the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Said skirt was also very short, to the point that if there was a light breeze you would get a perfect view of a girls undergarments, but not of that mattered right now, what matters now is finding the student council room.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Souna Shitori or her real name, Sona Sitris, at the moment she was looking through a certain black-haired boy's student profile.

Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, right Sona was reviewing a student's profile named Akira Kurusu the boy in question was a sort of a blank slate, losing his parents by a car accident at the young age of seven, one of his parent's friends came to take care of him, Akira left Japan and went to study aboard for ten years only to come back to his hometown a decade after his parent's death.

Akira Kurusu was just… so average. Appearance wise at least. His black hair was wavy and a pair of dark grey eyes complimented the color. He also wore a pair of glasses himself, although it was not needed for visual correction it was almost as if Akira was trying to seem approachable.

Not only that his marks were high enough to make him be considered one of the smarter students of the academy, he was one of the smartest students at his previous school, so it's no surprise that he would have a high enough grade to study here at Kuoh Academy, but something about Akira just rubbed Sona wrong we she looked into his eyes she felt like he was hiding something, making a quick search of info for Akira's deceased parents, she didn't find anything strange Akira's father was a business employee while his mother was a simple housewife they were a normal family of three. A knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts. It seemed that the paperwork would have to wait, for now.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened revealing the male she was researching about Akira was wearing the typical male Kuoh student's uniform and he was wearing it property, his dark gray eyes locking into Sona's violet ones, it stayed like this for a few seconds until Sona decided to break the silence. "Greetings and Welcome to Kuoh Academy Akira Kurusu I presume?. I am Souna Shitori, Student Council President."

Akira didn't say anything but nodded, at Sona's introduction, the latter eyed Akira the student in question was anything but normal, so Sona scanned Akira and what

What she found was worthy of doing a spit take, Akira had heaps amount of magic reserves! Hell it's larger than both her own Bishops combined! Having him would be a great addition to her peerage even if she only has four pawns left he could easily promote to a bishop and-

"Shitori-san, is there something wrong?"

"This school does not tolerate rule breakers, deliquescents and such. Am i clear? Kurusu-san." Sona asked snapping out of her thoughts, Akira nodded his head, Sona sighed softly.

"I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here Kurusu-san" Sona said as She quickly handed Akira his schedule. Nodding Akira left, but not after he sent a suspicious look at Sona before closing the door, leaving Sona alone with her thoughts.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Souna felt off, for some reason she was scanning Akira, granted that it would be logical to do so, seeing as Akira was new here in Kuoh Academy but there was something about her that Akira couldn't quite put his finger on. dismissing those thoughts, he found himself standing in front of a class, well this is where his class is

As he knocked on the door, the door opened and Akira found himself looking into a class of students, there was an empty seat in the front row.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher stated sharply.

"Akira Kurusu. Third-Year Transfer Student from aboard, hope we can get along." Akira Flashing his signature smile, a title wave of mumbling could be heard, Akira was being eyed by the female populous, the Trickster could make some of their mumbling.

"He looks so average."

"I know but doesn't he look cute?"

"Yeah I see what you mean."

The males however...

"Great another pretty boy."

"Yeah! one's enough but two!"

"Drop dead! Pretty boy!"

Akira sweat dropped having to listen with what they were saying, looks like he made quite a commotion.

"Alright class quiet down, we're about to start class if you have any questions for Kurusu-san please say it now" a few hands went up, so it was up to the teacher to decide who's question will be answered.

"You there, whats your question?" one of girls stood up.

"Kurusu-san, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, now that's a random question for Akira at least.

"Wouldn't you like to know." as he dodged the question, Taking a seat in his chair, Akira payed attention as class was starting, this is gonna be a long afternoon.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Lunch had just rolled in, and Akira was sitting in a table all by himself, that's good he always thought he was nothing more than a background character he wouldn't speak unless spoken to, right now he was eating curry, now since Akira wasn't in any clubs why not join one? But which one exactly maybe the kendo club, Sighing Akira got up and went on to scout the area, if he's gonna study here he might as well get himself familiar with the school.

Akira found a building that looked somewhat abandoned, if he had to guess this was an old building for the school seeing as it was close by, That was when he felt that someone staring at him. A buxom redhead, observing him. He returned the favour by staring into her eyes, her baby blue eyes staring into his dark gray ones, Akira shook his head and saw that the girl observing him was gone.

Akira stared at the window blankly before turning around and going back to his classroom, ready for another lesson in the afternoon, things are bound to be interesting form here on out, and he still hasn't figured out who was sent here with him.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

"It seems that he still has it to reawaken his powers, well I'll give him time, I am a very patient being" said an entity as they watch Akira form afar, their white eyes staring at the boy as he entered his class, they chuckled.

"Hmm show me, show me your true powers Trickster I'll be waiting."

As they vanished like the wind.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

After a day in school Akira was walking back to his house, he took a slight detour and ended up in a park, there wasn't anyone there so Akira strolled around and took a sit at the park bench, there he was thinking lost in his thoughts just what is this Philemon guy telling him, saying that he was in a parallel universe? What, and that he can use his personas in the real world.

But why? And what's this about him having another journey, so many question with so little answers, all of his thoughts were interrupted by seeing two people enter the park Akira was in, the Trickster could make out who the boy was, it was Issei Hyoudou the oppai-baka(boob idiot) and mega-prev of Kuoh Academy, the girl however was someone Akira hasn't seen before, the two teens look like they were on a date if the girl blushing and giggling was any indication to go by.

Akira felt like he was eavesdropping, so he was going to leave, unfortunately just as he was ready to leave..

~Whoosh~

Akira turned back to see Issei on the ground fearing for his life, the girl- no The woman was… beautiful? No wait, seductive was more fitting. She had hip length black hair, sharp violet eyes that fixed her look into an almost perpetual glare, a fair complexion, and a very large bust. Although, the feature that commanded the most attention were the two black wings sprouting out of her back, who was she- no what is she?

"If you want to blame someone blame the god who give you a scared gear" She held her hand and a sort of red light spear appeared, the woman threw the spear that went and pieced Issei, Akira could only watch in horror and guilt as he watched a fellow student die, however the woman saw him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Akira spat out as he dodged a light spear, the woman laughed, Akira gritted his teeth.

"And why should i tell you? You'll be dead anyways." After a cruel statement, she seemed to create another spear out of thin air. "However, I'll tell you as a final wish." She continued.

"My name is Raynare. Remember it well, as it will be the last name you'll ever know." She stated as she threw the spear once more Akira rolled out the way. "Persistent, i like that. dance for me you lowly human."

She laughed throwing light spear after light spear, Akira trying his best to dodge each and every one, but one light spear was able to hit Akira in the left side of his pelvis, cringing in pain Akira let out a small howl.

"Hahahaha, this, this is how it should be you humans beneath us as we kill you!"

Akira could only watch as Raynare held her hand out to summon an another light spear, there was nothing Akira could do, he couldn't do anything without the metaverse he's just as human as the next guy, and this woman killed his underclassman and she seems to have enjoyed it.

'Damn it, is this how I'm gonna die! After all I've been through!' However Akira felt as if his head was being pounded clutching his head, a voice was ringing in his head in pain.

 _ **'What's the matter giving up so soon? After all you've faced threats far worse then this.'**_

'No! I won't this isn't how I'm going to die I've faced far worse than this I'm not gonna let this woman hurt or kill anyone else!' Akira gritted his teeth, he was standing but barely his body shaking uncontrollably, Raynare stared at the boy, stopping her assault as she frowned.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked

 ** _"Very Well Let Us Renew Our Vow"_**

 ** _"I Am Thou, Thou Art I…"_**

 ** _"You Will Defy Fate Once More, To Break The Chains That Held You"_**

Akira was screaming in agony as the pain keeps growing 'why? Is it because this body is new to the process?'

 ** _"Call upon My Name, and Release Thy Rage!"_**

He then paused. Raynare held her spear just in case. Slowly getting up, Akira stared right at her. A white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes covering the top half of his face. He reached up and felt it, he grinned but only he knew what was happening.

"A Sacred Gear user?!" Raynare snarled, readying her hands to throw the weapon. But then she stopped when Akira began to pull the mask off.

 _ **"Even If You Should You Be Dragged Down To Hell Once More!, Call upon My Name and Release Thy Rage!"**_

"AHHHHH!" Akira screamed to the heavens as he pulled the mask, searing agony overloading his nerves as he finally pulled the mask. Blood flowed down his face freely, but he was smiling. The smile was disturbing to the fallen, but Akira didn't care. He had a wicked expression, his eyes now golden as he grinned sadistically. Azure flames formed and surrounded Akira, as his grin grew wider.

When the flames finally clamed down, Akira was different. He now wore a confident look, as his clothes changed. He now wore a black trench coat with a grey collared shirt, paired with black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots and red gloves. He now held a weapon. A blade that was too long to be a dagger, yet a blade too short to be a proper short sword. It had a D guard on its hilt with a blood red gem glinting wickedly.

But besides Akira was a large humanoid figure surrounded by chains, it had a black torso with a white cravat on its neck, it's arms covered in long, sleeves of a red vest that reached its clawed hands. Legs were covered with leggings, but the waist was not hidden by anything. Boots were worn on the feet, but blades posed at long heels for the footwear.

Two large black feathered wings on it's back the same one's on Raynare, like a majestic angel that had fallen from darkness, a tall top hat on it's head, the face and head completely covered in a black mask with red eyes, and a sinister smile which seems to be permanent, and to horns curling in front to finish the look, the persona disappeared soon after

"Hmph, so what? You've summoned your familiar, it doesn't change the fact the you are going to die" Raynare commented, as she leaped at Akira hoping to stab and successfully killing him, but it didn't happened as Akira grabbed her outstretched arm and kicked her away, Raynare was thrown a few maters away as Akira spun the blade in his hand, a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Raynare growled as she summoned two more light spears throwing them at the Trickster, the latter dodged the first one and sidestep the other, Akira closed in with Raynare as she block a slash from Akira with her spear, Akira continued his onslaught slash after slash, the fallen trying her best to block and parry but Akira's strikes keep getting faster and harder than the last, making three slashes against Raynare finish up with a kick, she was pushed away and on the ground Akira watched the fallen.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, HOW COULD I LOSE TO A LOWLY HUMAN LIKE YOU" Raynare cried out as she flew up and threw more light spears one after the other each light spear was blocked, parried, dodged and stuttered, having enough Raynare gathered all of her magic reserves to create a large light spear, and finally after charging it with enough power.

"TAKE THIS!" she threw it with all her might, Akira smirked as the spear was coming closer, than finally it hit the ground, smoke covered the park as the place Akira previously occupied had a large gapping hole, feeling that the threat was over Raynare safety landed on the ground she was panting and sweat formed on her forehead she was had gained self-satisfied.

"Ha! This is how it was supposed to be, you lowly human." Raynare smiled as she killed such a pest, before she could fly away she got kicked away and into a nearby tree she tried to pick herself up but she failed and looked up seeing Akira with that damn smile of his.

"Well, well, well seem like this lowly _human_ was able to beat you, how does it feel? That the human you fought wasn't even taking this fight seriously? welp too bad~" before Raynare could even say anything, Akira disappeared and reappeared beside her and knocked out by hitting her in the neck, Akira clapped his hands together feeling satisfied as he put his hands into his pockets, Akira turned around looking at the battlefield that took place clicking his tongue, he once again felt like someone was watching him, actually he already knew who was watching him.

"You can come out now, Rias Gremory." Akira called out as the said redheaded teen step forward from out of the shadows, buxom woman who appeared to be in her late teens. She was extremely beautiful, well deserving of her title as one of Kuoh's great 'onee-samas' Akira knew that behind those cheerful and innocent, hid a devilish personality and something more but Akira wasn't gonna go that far, the Gremory eyed him from top to bottom staring at him sharply.

"Gremory-san." Akira said causing Rias to flinch slightly, the latter was staring at the Trickster who had a blank face (which would make a certain underclassman jealous) not showing any emotions.

"…You know she killed him." Akira concluded due to her reaction not being one of shock in the slightest. "But the only way you could know, is either watching her by accident or you let him die."

"I can explain everything, but only if you give me a chance!" Rias said arms held out, seeing that he could get the answer he was going to say the most obvious question.

"Why did you let him die?" The Trickster simply stated, with the blank face still on his face, his voice held no hostility... Yet.

"Fine, I'll tell you but i need to tell you something before that…" She took a deep breath, preparing for Akira to freak out "I'm a Devil."

"OK." He said instantly.

The Devil's eyes widened she was ready for him to freak out, but she wasn't ready for him to accept the that she was a Devil so quickly, Akira walked over the fallen angel and held her in a bridal carry, the Trickster stared at Rias.

"Can you bring Hyoudou-san back?" She nodded, Akira then begun to walk away from the scene.

"W-wait! where are you going!" Rias called out to Akira as he stopped walking not even turning his head to look at the Gremory, sighed softly this is gonna be hectic from here on out.

"Well obviously, to my house if you want to talk to me it'll have to wait till tomorrow." Akira responded, as he walked out of the park with an unconscious fallen angel in his hands, Rias watched the her fellow student walk away looking back at Issei she pulled out eight chess pieces.

"In the name of the House Of Gremory..."

* * *

 **oh and you might be wondering why I referre Yaldaboath as an 'it' well you'll have to find out, also tell me if this was better or worse than 'Free Will And Chaos'**

 **Anyway like, follow, review and peace!**

* * *

Random Question: who win in a fight, Satanael or Messiah?


	2. Information

**now thank you for your thoughts and reviews on this rewrite I now feel happy with myself, anyway just like the old version, this will be a harem fanfiction I know sue me.**

 **However the members will be a secret but I'll tell you that Sona is will be in it, but that's all I'm gonna tell you the other members will come in due time.**

 **In another news about RWBY: TSJ, I still have writer's block I still have no ideas to continue from where I left off so I read other fanfics to get inspiration.**

 **Other than that, like, favorite, and please review, it helps me when I can read your thoughts, also if you have any questions just PM me, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking "

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

 **"Persona Talking/Persona Skills"**

 **[Evil Pieces/Scared Gears]**

 **Projecting**

{~Telephone/Communication~}

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX** \- line break

* * *

 _Minor Fixes: 5/12/2017_

* * *

 _"I love you, my trickster. you truly are the world's greatest man."_

Akira's shot up, as he woke up from his dream, Akira got up from his bed, why did he get that dream? and why Lavenza specifically.. So many questions maybe he was getting homesick or... worldsick... universe sick? Whatever, but out of all his confidants Lavenza was the first one he made... Or met since he was in his world's Tokyo, her confession when his life and journey ended.

she was the first one to help him she was the one who remained him why he fought for freedom, and was the one who opened his eyes, biting his lips Akira was feeling guilt he wasn't able answer or return Lavenza's confession. He shook his head dismissing those thoughts, he needed to get ready so he went to the bathroom and thinking what kind of breakfast he should cook up for him and his... guest..

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

It was the morning and Akira who was now dressed in his school uniform was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast, for him and his guest- um prisoner? Anyway Akira was humming to the music in his head, after last night with an encounter by the supernatural of this world Akira was thinking of what to do, acting normal is out of the question, and running away is out too, so the only choice left is to get as much information as he can gather.

Which shouldn't be a problem, seeing as he is housing a fallen angel, however said fallen might not cooperate willing of course, Akira saw that the food was ready and went to grab some plates and breakfast was ready to serve, Akira heard footsteps and turned to see Raynare, the latter stared at him and the former gazed at her.

Raynare summoned a light spear, and went to thrust her weapon and stab Akira but before she could Raynare felt as if something was restraining her, she looked around and saw she was chain to the spot, Akira was channeling his energy using the power of the World Arcana to chain the fallen in place.

"We need to talk.." The Trickster said slowly, as he went closer to Raynare, as she lifted her head up to stare at Akira, his eyes at the moment was crimson red which only added to his fear factor. "...And don't think about trying to kill me, we both know I'm far more powerful than you."

Raynare nodded, as Akira cancelled the chains freeing Raynare from her restraints Akira went to the table and began to eat his breakfast seeing the fallen eye the food Akira monitored her to the chair and eat with him, his eyes reverted back into the usual dark gray ones, the awkward silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Now I want you to answer my questions, and you must answer them truthfully." Raynare scoffed, who does this human think he is? Demanding her to answer his questions. "Who do you think you are? Thinking I should answer yo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Raynare felt like she was being chained once more and the worst was that the chains held her tighter than the last she let out a gasp feeling like she was getting crash, Akira had a poker face on but Raynare knew he was angry provoking this guy was not a wise decision, the Trickster's eyes turned crimson once more clearly showing that he did not like the tone of her voice.

"Raynare, I am a very patient person, but I am not to be trifled with, so you will answer my questions or I might as well _end you.._ " Akira declared, the fallen nodded in fear she never thought that she could feel fear from a human, but she doesn't know that Akira is not an ordinary human he is someone who has enough power to kill a god, the Trickster smiled sadistically.

"Good, now answer this question: why did you kill Issei Hyoudou?" Akira continued, going to the kitchen cleaning the plates and then uses a towel to dry his hands off, he went back to his seat and interlocking his hands together.

"Me and three more fallen angels was tasked by Azazel-sama to observe him, he said that he could be a potentially be a threat with his sacred gear, but we disobeyed the order and i volunteered to go and kill him, thinking it was the right choice." Raynare confessed, Akira hummed in acknowledgement her voice was sincere which means she was saying the truth. "OK then, next question: what is a sacred gear?"

"Wait? You don't know what a sacred gear is?" Raynare asked, the Trickster nodded he honestly doesn't know why a sacred gear is or what it does, but if it's powerful enough to kill a person because of it than it had to be a weapon especially if someone like Azazel a cadre deemed it a potential threat then it speaks in volumes.

 **"Trickster, if you decide to let her go tell her to tell Azazel everything she said and if Azazel asks, tell her to give him a message which is 'Just A Trickster'."** Satanael suggested, Akira mentally nodded. **"he will surely know what it means."**

"Well, sacred gears are items bestowed by the God of The Bible, to give humanity a fighting chance against the entities of the supernatural there are the common sacred gear such as **[Twice Critical]** which can double ones power temporarily, and there are the ones that can even kill Gods, those are called Longinus-class there are 13 Longinus-class sacred gears they are rare so if you have one of those than you can consider yourself lucky, only humans or human-hybrids can obtain sacred gears, that's why the three major factions try to recruit or reincarnate those who have sacred gears into their ranks, also sacred gears are soulbounded to the user so if you extract the sacred gear the previous user would die, the devils also have the ability to reincarnate humans with an item called **[Evil Pieces]** physically they look like ordinary chess pieces which can turn any race into a devil, save for Gods and Buddhas but that's all I know of it." Raynare continued, Akira was nodding at the new information he was getting this will definitely be useful, he could asked Rias and if memory serves the Gremory was one of the demons in Ars Goetia, and if he's right then, Souna's last name Shitori really is Sitri, and was a Great Prince of Hell, which reigns over sixty legions of demons. "OK another question: where are the other fallen angels located?"

"They're at the abandoned church, we also have some stray priests with us, other than that nothing else." The fallen resumed, alright so Akira knows where he's going next, after some moments of silence the Trickster asked his last question. "OK final question: is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, there is a nun named: Asia Argento she has a healing sacred gear called **[Twilight Healing]** , she is was banished by the church due to her healing a devil and so because she can heal other races Azazel-sama recruited her into the fallen angels, however we planned to extract her sacred gear and she'll arrive sometime soon." Raynare finished, Akira stood up and went to get his bag as he hanged it over his shoulder.

"I want you to go back to Azazel and tell him everything you've done, and if he asks who I am tell him I'm 'just a _Trickster_ ', also if you don't do it and run away, I will hunt you down and _kill_ you if you dare to run away, _got it?_ " Akira threatened as he dismissed the chains that held Raynare to the chair, going to the door Akira give Raynare one last stare before going to his school.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Atfer leaving the his house, we see that Akira was idly sitting, and spinning a pen in his hand, he was not really interested in schoolwork right now, because it looked like it was the same as Shujin, the second-year there is a third-year here in Kuoh, so Akira doesn't have anything to worry about, seems like there's nothing for him to do so he was waiting for class to end.

Sure enough the class ended and Akira picked up his bag and was ready to go out of the classroom door however before he could the door opened and he saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. This was Kuoh Academy's unofficial mascot: Koneko Toujou.

Akira was wondering why she was here sure enough, she went into the room and made her way to the Trickster,

"...Buchou wants you in the occult research club." She announced in her monotone voice, much like himself she had an unreadable face, Akira nodded as he stood up.

"Please lead the way, Toujou-san." Akira said, as the two went outside and to the ORC, not before Akira heard some rumours and and was mumbling about him, he shook his head and continued on his way to the ORC along with his cute escort.

Akira bit his lips, Honestly speaking he liked being a background character not wanting to involve himself in anything major or something that doesn't have anything to do with him, but right now that won't happen seeing that he was walking with the Kuoh Academy's cute mascot, so him being out of the spotlight was thrown out the window especially since he was now involved with the supernatural of this world, there's no turning back now so Akira might as well wing it and see how's it go from there.

The Trickster and the mascot, were walking on through the school grounds, Akira was getting stared at by the males and females they begun to talk among themselves while eyeing the two students, he was getting highly uncomfortable as the seconds pass by, Koneko was not minding it at all as the nekoshou continued to escort her upperclassmen to the Occult Research Club and meet her president they eventually stumbled upon the old school building, going on through the old building the two finally ended up where Rias was located.

"...We're here." Koneko announced as she opened the doors, revealing the interior of the room taking in the archaic architecture. Rather than go with a modern or traditional Japanese palette, they had chosen to go with Victorian styled furniture, too luxurious sofas paired with a delicately carved and dressed table to give the room an inviting aura. A desk was perched to the side, a requirement for any official work that needed to be done, however there was the strangest addition... A shower in a clubroom... Yeah, anyway other than the room there was Rias sitting in the chair that had the desk and young woman with a voluptuous figure her very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, this was Akeno Himejima and is the sister of the entire school, being polite and gentle in everything she did, though few knew of the sadism held behind the mask of innocence Akira knew this and he knew this well, being a sadist himself whenever he wore his Joker personality.

"Ara, you must be the boy Rias was talking about." She asked, as Koneko took a seat in one of the sofas and was able to magically take out some snacks that appeared out of no where and she begun to eat away, Akira nodded at his fellow classmate's question, however he felt that Akeno had a familiar scent.

 **"It's because she is a fallen-devil hybrid, it's the same with that small girl, though she is a nekoshou-turned-devil."** Ongyo-ki interjected, the ultimate persona of the hermit arcana, was Akira's best senor and he would use the persona to further enchant his already amazing stealth skills

' _so Akeno is also a fallen huh? So that means all of the Occult Research Club members are devils themselves._ '

"Welcome, Akira-san I'm glad you were able to come." Rias spoke up with a smile on her face as she addressed him in a 'first-name basis' it was as clear as day she wanted something, Akira could just see it in her eyes luckily for her, he needed something too so Akira will have to be careful with his words so that both parties can get what they want.

"Thank you Gremory-san, I also assume that everyone in this room, save for me, is a devil?" Akira stated. Rias could only nod, Akeno was 'ufufing' and Koneko just gazed at him with a blank face.

"Ara, how sharp Kurusu-san." Akeno giggled

"Yes indeed, well than Akira-san what would you like to talk about? I trust that the fallen angel you have in your custody is taken cared of." Rias questioned hoping that the filthy crow was taken cared of, Akira nodded in confirmation as Akeno slightly frowned at the mention of a fallen, she seems to have a bad history with them if her frown was any indication, Akira caught her frown but didn't do anything it wasn't his business to pry.

"Yes I have, she answered all of my questions like why she killed Hyoudou-san, what are sacred gears, is there any other fallen angels, and she also give me info about **[Evil Pieces]** not a lot though, I also ordered her to go back to Grigori apparently she and the other fallen angels defected." Akira explained, Satanael wasn't too happy about hearing fallen angels disobeying orders and went in to kill a harmless highschool student.

"I see, while I would've preferred dispatching the fallen rather than setting her back, I can't complain as long as they stay far away from Kuoh the better." Rias admitted, as she crossed her arms from under her breasts making them bounce slightly.

 _'why does it seem like she owns Kuoh.'_

"That's right I haven't property introduced myself, I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory, myself along with another heiress share the territory of Kuoh, now with that out of the way shall I continue?" Rias expressed, as finished with a smile.

 _'Wow talk about convenient.'_ Akira thought as he nodded, hoping to continue the explanation. "Yes, please continue."

Rias pulled out a bishop, as she began to explain the **[Evil Pieces].** "You see, a long time ago a war was waged between the Three Factions: Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. This was known as the Great War and caused heavy causalities on all sides before it was over, having our numbers severed we've developed the **[Evil Pieces]** to replenish our ranks, There are 15 chess pieces in total and they are used to reincarnate other beings into the Devils; 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, one King and one Queen they are called a Peerage."

"For characteristics, the **[Pawn]** is the lowest and weakest of the group, however they have the ability to promote to any piece on the board, but only if their King gives them permission to promote, I also reincarnated Issei as my pawn." She smiled, "next is the **[Rook],** they have enchanted strength and durability however they sacrifice speed making them slow."

If Akira would have to make a comparison, Ryuji would be the **[Rook]** due to him being the muscle of the group and he could take quite the beating, he used to be part of a track club, despite having a broken leg he can still run, Makoto would also be considered a **[Rook]** but she might also be a... well a **[Queen].**

"Then there is the **[Knight].** A **[Knight]** possesses great speed and mobility which allows them to perform high-speed techniques. However, they have low defense. " Rias said.

Yusuke would fit in this category, without a doubt, maybe Haru would make a good **[Knight]?**

"The **[Bishop]** is the next piece. The characteristic of the **[Bishop]** are their enhanced magical abilities that allows them to conjure a variety of different spells. But the more they useful spells and abilities, the more magical power they'll consume and it takes a long time for it to return on its own."

Ann, Morgana and Futaba would fall in this category, they all use the skill provided by their personas, not use their weapons unless they need to so they'll make excellent **[Bishops]**.

"The **[Queen]** possesses all the abilities of the previous pieces I've mentioned and, as such, is very powerful Akeno here is my **[Queen],** and lastly the **[King]** piece, they are the master of all the piece and are only given to high-ranking devils I myself is a **[King]."** Rias finished up.

"So, if your the **[King]** that means you can do anything you want with your servants?" Akira asked bluntly, he was not liking the whole servant thing, it was stripping them of their free will.

"Technically I can, but I assure you that I'm not like that I treat my peerage as family, though I can't say the same with other high-class devils." She explained herself, Akira nodded in acknowledgment it seems all his fears have been for nothing.

"And what about Hyoudou-san?" Akira asked.

"Issei-kun will be well treated I can assure you." She replied without hesitation with a warm smile, Akira nodded once more.

"Now do you have anything you wish to tell me Gremory-san because I have what I came for." Akira said as he was ready to go back in class, he hanged his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes I'd like you in my peerage-" Rias was interrupted, as Akira interjected. "I'm sorry but no Gremory-san i like my humanity and I don't like being anyone's servant, my freedom is very important to me." Akira hissed, he hated those who abuse their power and being a servant would leave a bad taste in his mouth, Rias' eyes widen it was clear she hasn't been rejected in her life.

"I... See... Well could I at least invite you to the Occult Research Club? You would have an excuse to skip class should the opportunity rise?" She offered, Akira was thinking about and he could get the information he needed about this world's supernatural, and he would have an excuse to skip class, it's a win-win situation.

"But I'm not a devil, and this place seems to be your base of operation." He answered cautiously, still not sure what to think of the devils in the room, putting a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Yes, while you aren't not a devil you can still be a member, or more specifically an honorary member so what do you say?"

Biting his lip Akira thought about it, he wasn't in any clubs it wasn't mandatory but encouraged so if he accepts he'll be able to spend a time of his day, and again get more information he needed so it's still a win-win situation, should he tell them a nun is coming? Nah he'll tell them tomorrow.

"Very well. I'd love to join, Gremory-san." Akira chuckled lightly, waving his hand he was ready to go back to class he opened the door and left, making his way back to his afternoon classes.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

When the Trickster left, the three devils didn't say anything for sometime the silence was heavy for a few minutes, till Akeno broke the silence.

"Ara ara, he sure was interesting wasn't he Rias?" The **[Queen]** giggled, Rias as she sighed softly.

"Yes he sure was, but I felt as if he was hiding something Koneko did you noticed anything about him?" Rias asked her **[Rook],** Koneko looked at her **[King]** as she replied.

"...Yeah he's powerful, I felt power within him.." She confessed, Koneko indeed felt power within him but what really caught her attention was that her upperclassman had a devil's aura and it was powerful at that, he was really good at concealing it only because she was close to him that Koneko felt his aura.

"Indeed so, Akira-san was powerful I felt it too." Rias whispered, if her hunch is correct Akira might be the person she needs to defeat _HIM_ , she'll do everything just to turn Akira into one of her peerage he'll make an excellent **[Bishop]** or **[Knight]** she frowned as Akira would be a tough nut too crack, he couldn't be the one who can be swayed so easily whatever the case Rias will definitely grab ahold of him.

Akeno however was feeling very satisfied, when she saw the young man he had that sort of aura around him, the mystery behind those dark gray eyes covered by glasses, when he looked at her she felt like she was getting strip by his eyes, Akeno was wonder how Akira sounds like when he screams the thought alone was enough to make Akeno feel hot inside, while she was 'ufufufing'.

In class Akira felt a chill down his spine.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

It was afterschool, and Akira was ready to go home and take a bath, he hanged his ever so trusty bag over his shoulder and went out of his classroom and was walking to his locker to get his items, after a long talk with Rias he was feeling tired talking with the devil was exhausting than he originally thought dismissing those thoughts he went to go back home as he was almost out of the school when he heard someone call out to him, Akira turned around and saw his perverted underclassman who died on his date and turned into a devil by a demon of the Ars Goetia, yeah sarcasm... Anyway back to the task at hand.

Issei was running up to his senpai, Akira who eyed Issei, wondering what the newly reincarnated devil wanted from him, when Issei finally managed to catch up to Akira, the devil had a serious look on his face as if he wanted to confirm something.

"Kurusu-senpai, is it true you joined the Occult Research Club?" He questioned, hoping to confirm what he heard from his 'Buchou'.

"Yes Hyoudou-san I've accepted the invitation Gremory-san gave me." Akira admitted.

"Well if that's the case, than I'm glad to have you Kurusu-senpai and please call me Issei or Ise, I don't like it when friends call me by my last name, it makes me feel old." Issei chuckled, one returned with Akira's own.

"Very well, issei-san can I at least call you that?"

"Sure senpai, we're friends and club mates, we are friends right?" Issei asked, Akira nodded it was a nice change of pace the light atmosphere was reliving to the Trickster, as his tension softened it's almost as if Issei can cheer you up, despite his perverted nature.

"So Issei-san, now that your a devil what do you plan for your future?"

"Well, at first I was lost but after what talking with Buchou, I can finally archive my life long dream of having being a harem king!" Issei exclaimed, making the girls who were close enough be absolutely disgusted by the pervert's declaration, while Akira just sweatdropped.

"Well good luck with that, I'll go home now see you later Issei-san." Akira waved as he left the perverted devil to his fantasies not wanting to get caught with the rumours so the Trickster went back to his house.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Akira was walking through the street where his house was located strolling quietly humming to the song he had in his head, which was 'Last Surprise' the evening has taken over, the quiet sounds of the night was relaxing, Akira remembered he forgot to buy something so he went into the nearest store.

A Plastic bag in Akira's hand as he exited the store, he resumed on going to his house that's when he noticed someone was following him, testing that theory he took a detour around the corner and was able to get into an empty street he turned around and saw the person following him.

It was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora,

The man had the same aura as Raynare this must be one of the fallen angels she told him about, he had a frown in his face Akira sensed killing instinct coming from the man in front of him.

"So your the reason that Raynare hasn't come back yet, I knew that weak little bitch couldn't handle the job, tch I'll just kill you myself." Dohnaseek scowled, as he summoned his light spear, unlike Raynare who's spear color was red, Dohnaseek was blue, Akira grinned as his school uniform dissolved into his metaverse ones, his eyes turned crimson with Paradise Lost in his hand.

Dohnaseek threw his spear at the Trickster who dodged as he spun the blade in his hands bringing up his hand in a 'come at me' hand gesture, the fallen growled as he charged at Akira.

"Don't get so cocky with me boy!" Dohnaseek cried out as he tired to slash Akira, the latter blocked by bringing his blade up as he performed a spinning round house kick to Dohnaseek's torso the fallen staggered back a few meters, enraged Dohnaseek did a vertical slash Akira sidestepped away as he did another kick to the fallen but this time Dohnaseek was able to block with his free hand in time, grinning he thought he could finally kill this pest, however Dohnaseek didn't noticed Akira's smile as he did a horizontal slash the fallen's eyes widen as he jump back to avoid the Trickster's blade.

Akira's grin grew wider as he went to run up the fallen, as he slashed Dohnaseek three times, forcing him to defend himself.

the boy's strikes were getting more faster and stronger, everytime Dohnaseek would even try to hit Akira. the Trickster would just dodge, parry, block, the fallen tried horizontally slash Akira, only to be blocked and kicked away, Dohnaseek flew up trying to snipe Akira with his light spears, Akira rolled away from a light spear as he took out a pistol known as Tyrant Pistol It was forged from Lucifer, a soul that went through many phases of ugly and beautiful the weapon itself was just that, it's design reflecting that of the soul it was forged from, taking aim Akira shot the light spears to interrupt them stuttering upon contact, one bullet was able to Pierce through Dohnaseek shoulder causing him to let out a hiss he placed a hand on his injured shoulder he looked at Akira was smirking.

"Dammit, I swear you will pay! As my name is Dohnaseek remember it well!" He exclaimed as he took off leaving Akira alone, the Trickster watched him leave after a few seconds Akira sighed softly as he went to pick up the plastic bag he dropped.

"Not even my third day here and things are already hectic.." He mumbled as he eyed his surroundings some damage here and there it wasn't as bad as the one at the park, still though Akira should be more careful, he wouldn't want to be charged by destroying property.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Little did the Trickster or Fallen knew, that there was person of average height, it was the entity from before, they watched the whole fight, they held a smile on their face, the white eyes staring at Akira, golden wings were present on their back as well as golden halo on their head

"You've finally awakened your power Trickster, soon very soon we will meet again, but till than farewell" and they flew away, leaving the scene once more.


	3. Retraining

**Reading and getting criticism is a fast way to improve your writing skills who knew I certainly didn't, but again who knew? Also sorry for the delay on this chapter.**

 **Also how I characterized Akira, is him being on new game+(well technically it's new game++) you know being all cocky and smug with being able to summon a nearly unkillable persona named Yoshitsune? Yeah that persona.**

 **Outside of the metaverse. Akira is a cautious, smug, sarcastic, mysterious smartass, so that's how I characterize him in Persona 5.**

 **I'd also like to address something in the previous two chapters, I will say that this again is Akira who has his journey _AND_ life finished, basically think of him as the one disappearing instead of Morgana and boom, AU was born again I got this idea from a tumblr post the one where Akira was the one that disappeared not Morgana.**

 **BTW please review, it helps us authors motivated. And it helps novice authors, like me continue to improve our writing skills.**

 **Anyway enjoy, fav, like, review, and all flames will be absorbed by Mada**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

Places

 **"Persona Talking Telepathy/Persona Skills"**

 **[Evil Pieces/Scared Gears]**

 **Projecting**

{~Telephone/Communication~}

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX** \- line break

* * *

With a tactical retreat, and getting a humiliating defeat(that rhymed lol) Dohnaseek made his way back to the abandoned church with an injured shoulder, the fallen was enraged that he was made fun off by a human, he was coming up with a plan to make Akira face the consequences of his actions.

He passed through the doors of the crunch, and went to get his shoulder patched up, ignoring the stares he was getting by the stray priests and the rest of the Fallens.

"That boy will pay! If it's the last thing I do." He declared with such venom, but little did Dohnaseek know, that with his vow, he dug himself a bigger grave than it already was.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Akira's House

After another encounter with a fallen angel, Akira was in the showers trying to get his mind off of today's events, the sounds of warm water hitting flesh ringed through out the bathroom with the Trickster washing his hair with shampoo, ribbing his wavy hair clean, he was lost in his thoughts, or in this case drowning in his thoughts.

Nevertheless Akira was simply enjoying himself with the moments of calmness that will soon-to-be nonexistent due to the craziness that has transpired in his life, what did he do in the past 17 years of his life to deserve this kinda of punishment? Maybe he's unlucky or maybe he's extremely lucky, being able to go on a blood rushing adventure with his fellow thieves, running around shooting shadows in the face and stealing the hearts of corrupted adults.

Akira sighed as he stop the water from flowing, he finished showering and went to get his towel and was drying himself off, he got his home-clothes which consisted of a simple black t-shirt and gray pants.

Akira was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. He took a glass and opened the fridge filling the glass up with water, putting the water back into the fridge.

After getting his glass of water, Akira went out of the kitchen and into the living room, while there the Trickster was reading a book that he acquired back in his world, he had to admit he loved reading it was one of the more normal things he can relax with, other than hanging out with his friends and confidants, being able to balance his part-time work and school work.

 **"They will pay for trying to hurt you father."** Said a cute but deadly voice, this was none other than: Alice the persona that can install fear into many demons, angels, and even gods alike.

It also didn't help that she was the ultimate persona of the death arcana, Akira was thankful that Alice considers him her 'father' so to speak, Akira could never understand how such an innocent looking girl, held so much power and darkness, the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' should be taken literally in this case.

Akira could only sighed softly with his 'daughter's' declaration, Alice was always so protective of him ever since he acquired her, his 'daughter' saw how much he suffered, having to deal with the weight of high expectations on his shoulders by his parents, being framed for something he didn't do to being shunned by society all because of his criminal record, yet that didn't stop him from protecting the innocent, it didn't stop him from bringing corrupted adults to confess their sins, and that certainly didn't stop him from facing and killing a god.

In fact each and everyone in the Sea Of Souls have their own opinion on Akira, from Angels to Demons, and Heroes to Monsters, even from Gods to Spirits they all have their own opinions of him.

For example the Heroes, they saw him as another member of their family, a very strange, crazy, dysfunctional, bipolar, temperamental, arguing, and somewhat insane family, but a family nonetheless, to noblemen such as Yoshitsune. Akira was a worthy commander to serve under, to Cu Chulainn, he was a worthy opponent to fight against and a worthy ally to fight alongside with, to King Arthur he was a someone who fought for justice no matter what society thought of him, and that was what king Arthur respected about him if it was possible Akira would have been a great knight, his desire to protect the weak and the desire to bring down the corrupted was what the Heroes loved about him not even when he was chained and shunned by society. It didn't stop Akira, he fought against a tyrants and brought them down, he even fought a tyrannical God. Akira chuckled lightly as he was reminiscing on the good times he spent being a Phantom Thief, as well as the epic final battle he and his friends did.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Metaverse: Final Dungeon

 _Here they were laying on the ground they've taken too much damage from Yaldaboath's **Rays Of Control** , the God was surrounded with it's army of shadows which took the appearances of Angels, Powers, Dominions, Archangels, and the Four Haralds all in the sky looking on the downed Phantom Thieves, They knew it was impossible they were fighting a God, yet they didn't care they rebelled against Yaldaboath and it's so called order, they thought they've defeated Yaldaboath but it was wishful thinking._

 _ **"Fools, you will never win. My control is the absolute truth of this world."** Yaldaboath exclaimed as it shot another **Rays Of Control** at the Phantom Thieves, their cries of pain echoing in the air as their bodies hitting their absolute limits, Akira was enraged he saw his friends suffering yet he can't do anything. He was hurt as much as they were yet it hurt him more watching his friends suffer in agony as he couldn't do anything. His body was screaming for him to stop as his body was aching in unbearable pain, it was everywhere he couldn't even lift a finger if he wanted to. _

_Akira tried to get back up but was once again hit by another **Rays Of Control,** as was another and another, and another, the cries of the Phantom Thieves fell to deaf ears __they were so close to death just one more attack and it's done for._

 _"We... can't lose... like this.."_

 _"If we lose... the world is."_

 _"I need to... get back up..."_

 _Those were what Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann said yet Yaldaboath didn't care as it laughed darkly at them before hitting them again with another attack making them cry out in pain. Akira gritted his teeth this was going no where Yaldaboath was making fun of them-_

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Akira's House

Akira shook his head dismissing his memories, now's not the time for that he was getting distracted as it is, he needed to get ready for school although he has been lacking in his fighting abilities which was understandable seeing as this body he inhibited was unfit, so it would be best to train his body as well as his mind the only reason Akira was able to hold his own against the Fallens. Was because they underestimated him as well as he was wearing his Phantom Thief attire.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll do it tomorrow evening." Akira smiled, looks like he has a proactive day tomorrow. Checking the date the Trickster saw it was Friday meaning he would get two days of off time. It's more than enough for Akira to train himself and get back up to speed, but the question is who can train him and on what should his training be? He could just summon one of his personas.

There were some persona that freaked Akira out, for example: Mara **"Shivers*** damn penis monster as his friends and himself dubbed, scared the shit out of him, the worst part was no one knew what it's gender was.

'I'll just think of it tomorrow.' Akira mused, as he went out of the living room and on to his bedroom.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Kuoh Academy: Entrance

The black-haired persona-user was making his way through the gate of his school, that was until he was stopped by the sound of someone calling out to him looking around to see who it was. He saw a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

This was Tsubaki Shinra the vice-president of the school council, and forth most popular girl in the academy. Akira didn't know why she was calling him for but what Ongyo-ki has told him. She had the aura of a devil, so it must have something to do with yesterday's talk with Rias. "Kurusu-san kaichō has requested your presence in the school council room, please follow me."

Akira nodded. He was right, it must have something to do with his meeting with Rias, but as Akira feared. He was a victim of being the one to be all of the other students' mumbling.

"What the hell! He already got invited by Rias-oneesama!"

"Why is it him! He's nothing but another pretty boy!"

"You think he's dating Rias-san?"

"Damn you Kurusu!"

Absolutely every single one of the boys were envious at the Trickster simply because he was a subject that perked the interests of the most famous female students. Akira sweatdropped the students in Kuoh sure have an overactive imagination, although it would be pretty much appreciated if they would stop jumping into conclusions so quickly, then again people are quick to judge.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Student Council Room

Sona was troubled, there is a human boy in her and Rias' territory that can fend off fallen angels, granted that she and Rias can held them fairly easily, but the fact still remains that somehow. Akira Kurusu was able to go toe to toe with fallen angels is an incredible feat in itself (for a human of course) but that's why Sona was troubled no.

It was because of Akira himself the human male in question was a mystery. He was a blank slate yet he could adapt to anything should the situation call for it. He had a high magic reserves and add to the fact that he can fight on par with fallen angels giving the devils in Kuoh a Wildcard to deal with.

But what really stood out was the power that Akira was leaking out, ever since the night he first fought against a fallen angel. He has been unconsciously making Sona feel hot inside whenever she close to him. His power was intoxicating, you see power is very important to a devil, they live on the code 'power attracts power' but for the female devils power makes them aroused for the one that has more power than them. It's one of the reasons why devils have multiple women in their lives.

Sona has to admit Akira would be an excellent addition to her peerage. He had the magic reserves to rival that of both her [Bishops] and from what Rias has told her. He was fast enough to keep up to a [Knight's] speed, however Akira refused Rias' offer to be in her peerage. Sona was patient. She'll build a healthy relationship and see if she can convince him to be in her peerage. Sona would always pick the most logical option, unlike Rias who based her relationships on circumstances. Her thoughts however was interrupted by the sounds of a door opening revealing her vice-president and the boy that caught her interests.

"kaichō i have retrieved Kurusu-san."

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

After announcing their presence. Akira and Tsubaki entered the School Council Room, the Trickster took a seat just the opposite from Souna herself. Tsubaki joining her fellow Student Council members on staring at Akira for they have to be wary of the Trickster.

"Hello Kurusu-san, I do hope you know why your here?" Sona asked, Akira had an innocent smile on his face, which made Souna uncomfortable, this was the first time she has seen him smile and seemed so innocent, yet it held mischief.

"Of course I do. Shitori-san or should I say Sitri-san?" Akira smirked. Sona could only nod, jeez just how sharp is this guy?

"Ah. It would seem that I've been found out, let me formally introduce myself, you may know me as Souna Shitori, but in reality I am Sona Sitri the heir of The House Of Sitri. Me along with Rias Gremory share the territory: Kuoh, everyone in this room, save for you, is apart of my peerage." Souna or Sona, introduce herself, Akira nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now on to the matters at hand, how were you able to fend off fallen angels all by yourself?" Sona asked.

"Well, it was luck and skill." Akira smirked.

"Pardon my rudeness, but i find it hard to believe that a mere human such as yourself, would be able to successfully defeat a fallen angel, let alone two." Ah, so it's an interrogation. Akira knew how to deal with this kind of situation. If he can get away with telling the truth while on drugs than he can handle this.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Do not play dumb with me. Kurusu-san, no mere human can defeat a fallen angel and seriously injury another, which begs the question: who are you? Akira Kurusu." Sona demand, with a stoic look that was ever so present on her face. Akira's smirk never left has face, my, my. She is persistent isn't she? Sona is trying to get him to spill the beans on who he is, yet Akira wouldn't fall into tricks like these. He is a Trickster after all.

"Whatever do you mean, Sitri-san?" Akira said innocently. Sona was slightly irritated by his playful behavior. She wanted facts and she wants them now, however Akira wasn't giving it to her. He still has that damn smirk if his.

"What I said is true. Sitri-san, all I had was luck and skill" Akira explained, yet Sona wasn't convinced if her gaze was in any indication to go by.

"I do not believe you, three days ago you were just an ordinary high school student. Who had an ordinary family of three, but than you were somehow able to fend off fallen angels no matter how weak they are. So I will ask this again. Just. Who. Are. You. Akira Kurusu?" Sona questioned, this time her aura flaring which was hilariously weak to Akira. He was seriously considering to give her his title of Trickster, but he was stopped by the calling of his initial persona. **"My, this young devil is persistent, isn't she Trickster? Nevertheless you should not falter."**

Akira hummed lightly, as he was thinking of a way out of this situation, right now. He has limited options and if he doesn't play his cards right, then this meeting might turn south very quickly. He can probably handle all of them, but he doubts they want to turn this into a violent situation.

"Who I am, or what I am. Is not what's important. I do not hold any ill intent against any of you, provided that you are not hostile to me, of course." Akira answered, trying to calm the tense atmosphere down, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He was being stared at by the whole Student Council. Sona sighed seems like this is all she's getting at the moment.

"I see.. well if you honor your word, then I won't have to worry about anything?" Akira nodded, as he stood up and ready to go through the door, until Sona spoke up again stopping him in his tracks.

"However I have a request.." Sona said, perking Akira's interests what would she need if him?

"Do you care for a game of chess?" Sona smiled, one that promoted Akira's own to widen.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

"Checkmate. I win." Akira declared, as he moved his pawn to Sona's king, making her eyes widen including the whole Student Council, at the first few minutes Akira straggled but after getting used to the game and it's pieces he began to plan his strategy, it remind him of his shogi matches with Hifumi Togo, ah Akira sure does miss her, remembering his time with her brought a real soft smile on Akira's face.

The whole Student Council was surprised and shocked their king just lost a chess match, this was the first they saw Sona lose to a boy. But nobody was surprised as the heir herself. Sona was stunned and denial, she just lost a chess match with a boy, a human boy no less, and if she lost to a boy in chess than that would mean...

"Well, I do enjoy our chess match and our talk together, but I'm afraid I have to take my leave." Akira announced, but no seemed to say anything they were still to shocked to move. He sighed as he got up and took his leave.

When the Trickster left, no one moved for a good two minutes, they were still trying to process what had happened, it was Sona who snapped out if her shock as she managed to speak up breaking the silence.

"Tsubaki, make sure none of this gets out."

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Kuoh Academy: Classroom

Akira was walking down the school hallway to where his class was locate, thankfully he wasn't late for the first period.

Opening the classroom door, Akira was greeted by his teacher.

"Ah Kurusu-san, you made just in time. please take a sit." The teacher gestured to where his seat was. Akira nodded and went to his seat.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Kuoh Forest: Somewhere

As promised, Akira was somewhere far away where he could train himself, right now he was at the forest far enough where no one will see or hear him. Akira was in his thief form still thinking on who he should he call for his re-training, now who to call, who to call, hmm... maybe Scathach? Or Cu Chulainn? why not summon them both? Akira was able to summon an army, but that was because he had support of the masses... but since he does have the World Arcana. He could do it let's try it. Akira knew there was gonna be a drawback later, but he didn't care.

Akira reached for his black and white mask ripping it off summoning the two famous Irish heroes, when he did two figures appeared. A beautiful woman with pale skin, clad in black, with a red mark under her left eye. She wore a large hat from which what seemed like a long cloak flowed, rather than hanging from her shoulders. She had a tight leather top that left her stomach bared along with what seemed like black underwear and long, nearly knee high boots. She appeared to be sitting seiza on the air, levitating several feet above the floor.

The other was a bishonen man that bore a long, dangerous looking red spear(for the sake of this fanfic, just think of the spear Gae Bolg). He had long, flowing black hair and wore white European armor with blue accents and boots, along with a headdress of the same colors.

"My, it certainly feels good to stretch every now and then." Scathach blissfully said, as she stretched her body.

"Indeed mistress, seems like the Tricksters wishes to retrain himself." Cu Chulainn gave a wolfish smile, as he twirled Gae Bolg slamming the blunt end of the spear onto the ground. Scathach was moving or levitating towards Akira slowly.

Then suddenly Scathach was on him. She was rubbing his arms and legs in an inquisitive manner. If there was anyone around it would look as though the pale woman was attempting to molest the young man. When in reality Scathach his musculature structure.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she finished. "My, you have gotten slightly weaker. Akira-kun."

Akira expected this, his senses aren't what they used to be, of course that was to be expected this isn't Akira's 'body' it was his parallel self's the only thing Akira had was his mind and conscious, but other than that his durability, agility, speed, strength, were all lacking. It was so pathetic the body Akira inhabited was the same one Akira had when he has yet to receive his personas, that's why he bought in Scathach for expanding his magic reserves and capability. Cu Chulainn for his reaction time and speed, maybe he can bring out King Leonidas for durability and strength.

Akira snapped out of his musing, when he heard the sounds of fingers snapping, revealing that Cu Chulainn was the don't that brought Akira out if His thoughts.

the Trickster coughed "Oh sorry, I was spacing out again wasn't I? Well in any case, the reason I specifically called you two for is because, you Scathach can help me with my magic reserves and capabilities, you on the other hand Cu Chulainn, you can help me with my speed and reaction time, and if I'm lucky I'll switch you both out for King Leonidas, he can train me in strength and durability... now any objections?" They were none form both personas as they shook their heads.

"Good, now. I'll start with you Scathach, and then I'll get started with Cu Chulainn." Akira concluded, little did he know he was gonna train like hell.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

'It hurts... everything... hurts.'

Akira forgot just how brutal Scathach can be when she trains him, first she had him train in first level persona spells. It was fine at first then when it came to second level spells, that's when it got harder. Don't get him started on what happened when he was using forth level spells, and then she had Akira battle her, then when he finished. Akira was panting hard from exhaustion Scathach was giggling the whole time she tortur-I mean trained him, then the Master Of Chulainn disappeared back into the Sea Of Souls, leaving only Chulainn himself and Akira.

When came to Cu Chulainn, he had Akira dodge every single attack while the Irish Hero laughed maniacally. He then made the Trickster block the attacks, then Akira was the one who'll attack while Cu Chulainn defended, the persona effortlessly blocked and parried Akira efforts to hit Cu Chulainn, when they finished Cu Chulainn went back to the Sea Of Souls, leaving a very tried and exhausted persona-user. He collapsed onto the ground face-first, he moved his body so he could look up into the night sky, stars were present and the sounds of the night and forest were calming Akira down as his breathing slowed down a bit.

After a while Akira was able gather all of his remaining strength to summon Pixie, the miniscule woman giggled. "Why hello there, boss you doing fine?" Said Pixie, as she landed on Akira's chest smiling.

"Just re-training myself due to how this isn't my body, but other than that I'm fine. I summoned you so you can heal me.."

"Awww... If you wanted to be healed quickly, why didn't you choose Ishtar?"

"Because, your the first persona I obtained after Arsene, besides I miss summoning you." Akira smiled.

"Awwww, gee thanks boss!" Pixie sequeled, as she hugged Akira's face, promoting him to let out a small chuckle.

"Anyway, enough of that. let me heal you! **Diarama!** " Pixie shouted, as green light engulfed Akira's body healing him of his injuries and restoring his stamina. He got up and stretched his arms then letting his Phantom Thief outfit dissolved leaving him in his casuals.

"Thanks Pixie."

"Anyway time boss!" Pixie giggled, as she saluted before dissolving back into the Sea Of Souls leaving Akira alone in the forest. checking his phone the time was 10:37 PM he started at 7:37 PM so he's been here for exactly three hours. If Morgana was with him. He would tell Akira to go to sleep early. He has been here a while hasn't he?

"Might as well go home." Akira said out loud, as he started to walk back home.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Somewhere (Two days earlier)

Azazel, the current Governor Of Grigori, also known as the Fallen Angel Faction, the man himself was a peaceful, he fell from grace due to sleeping with female humans, however there was one event that changed everything, and that was The Great War.

Saying that The Great War was brutal, is an understatement the whole war was bloody in every sense of the word. countless lives were lost one of them being God Of Bible himself, The Four Great Satans, and finally Satanael, the whole population of the three factions that was involved drastically lowered to the point of almost extinction. making Azazel to withdraw from the war and creating a ceasefire.

And now the Governor of the fallen angels is pushing for a full fledged peace or even an alliance.

"Are you certain that is what he said?"

"Yes, Azazel-Sama."

A deep frown appeared on the face of the Governor of the Grigori as he laced his fingers before his face. He leaned forward and pressed his elbows against the wooden desk before him.

"You are dismissed, Raynare. Welcome back home."

Azazel was troubled with the news that Raynare told him, she told him that there was a Trickster. Azazel has heard of Tricksters from his Father, they were champions of humanity said to be very powerful, but they were next to none, no one in the supernatural world has able to see or meet one, until today. Imagine Azazel surprise when he ordered Raynare to look after a boy in Kuoh, only for her to disobey and kill the boy, but when she did the Trickster stumbled upon the murder, when Raynare was done playing with him she was going to kill him. Only for him to have a mask appear and proceeded to rip off said mask having blood split out, then engulfing himself in blue fire he then summoned what Raynare thought to be a familiar, then the Trickster fought against Raynare absolutely curbstomping her like she was a ragdoll.

Then taking her prisoner, questioning her on why she killed the boy Azazel ordered to watched. Letting her go so she could give the massage to Azazel himself. saying he was just a 'Trickster' Azazel pulled open the bottom-most drawer and pulled out a bottle of his secret stash of moonshine. Instead of a shot glass, he reached straight for a glass and filled it to the brim before rapidly chugging the clear liquid, he thought it was impossible, but here it is. a Trickster in the flesh. Azazel shook his head why did it had to be today?

"Great, now we have a _wildcard_ joining in, just what we needed."

* * *

 **Now on to the more pressing matters, how was Akira able to summon two persona at the same time? Well since he has the World Arcana anything is possible, and you know this IS a fanfic is I can put in anything I like whether it be canon or non-canon.**

 **And because Akira is here his presence along will change some of the** **scenarios in DxD, that is if I can make them, I'm debating whether or not put in other characters form other franchises. I mean I want to, but I can't so maybe PM or review if I should.**

 **Also I was listening to Black White - Nomizu lori, and** **Persona 5 - The Days When My Mother Was There(Sleeping Forest Remix) while writing this, pretty catchy if you ask me.**

* * *

Random Question: who is the strongest (physically speaking) Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami or Akira Kurusu?

Random Question 2: who's your waifu?


End file.
